


We Fill The Space With Us

by EvieHale24



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieHale24/pseuds/EvieHale24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s finally figured out the secrets to the universe, they lie in Justin’s lips, when he kisses him, when he smiles that radiant smile. </p>
<p>Or the six times Brian kisses Justin and the one time it means everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fill The Space With Us

I.

The first time he kisses Justin, he feels as if he’s on fire. Being consumed by pleasure, burning bit by bit until there’s nothing left. Of course it could be the drugs, it’s most definitely the drugs. But something feels different, everything is heightened. Brian can’t stop, can’t tear himself away from Justin. He’s a man possessed, he can’t seem to let him go. Kissing Justin feels surreal, it feels like he’s floating.

Kissing Justin is easily the best and worst thing to have ever happened to Brian. The best because Brian’s never felt like this, never felt so into making out with someone before. It’s also the worst because he has no fucking clue how the fuck he’s going to get over this. God he must really be high.

II.

He’s been in this position before, more times than he’d like to admit but this time it feels different. There’s a charge in the air, something electric between them and Brian can’t seem to shake it. So instead he kisses Justin harder hoping he’ll be able to let this go.

Maybe it’s the fact that he can feel himself growing closer to Justin, not just physically but emotionally too. Justin’s broken down barriers that no one else has ever been able to. And he’s broken them down in record time too. That scares Brian but what scares Brian more his how much he doesn't mind. It bothers him how unaffected he is by it. Brian Kinney does not do boyfriends, especially not blonde ones with a smile like sunshine and lips that closely resemble the stars and the secrets that they hold. Brian pushes these thoughts out of his mind and focuses on kissing Justin harder, deeper and better. Because who knows maybe after tonight Brian might finally be able to let him go.

III.

The next time Brian kisses Justin it comes as a complete surprise to him. After Justin had been bashed never in Brian’s craziest thoughts would he have thought that they’d both end up here again. Brian thought he’d lost him and just the mere thought scared him to death. He doesn't want to focus on what it means just yet. Right now he’s going to kiss Justin and help him ease the pain.

Brian kisses Justin softly, slowly as if Justin’s never been kissed before. Of course Brian knows that kissing him softly won’t make everything better but he just wants to help him forget. Forget his pain, forget Brian’s absence, forget that he was ever victim of something so horrific and brutal. With each kiss Brian hopes to mend Justin put him back bit by bit. Brian kisses him softly almost like a vow, _I won’t let anyone hurt you, not again, never again_. Brian kisses Justin and he feels like he can finally breathe again.

IV.

Brian’s finally figured out the secrets to the universe, they lie in Justin’s lips, when he kisses him, when he smiles that radiant smile. When Brian let Justin go he thought it was it, that it was final. Justin didn’t want him, why would he ever come back to him? Brian’s just a mere mortal and Justin’s the sun, powerful and consuming.

Justin kisses Brian hard, harder than he ever has before. He kisses Brian as if he’s trying to swallow him whole. Truthfully Brian’s grateful for it, he doesn’t have it in him to be the one in control right now. He’s secretly elated that Justin chose him, chose to come back to him. Justin’s kissing him like he’s trying to pour everything he’s feeling into Brian. Brian feels it he feels the _I’m sorries_ , he feels the _I shouldn't have lefts_ and he can almost feel Justin trying to tell him that he’s it for Justin. Brian kisses him back as best as he can and hopes Justin feels his forgiveness and his apologies.

V.

Kissing Justin feels like healing. Kissing him reminds him he’s alive even though there’s a voice in the back of head reminding him that his body is slowly dying. Brian allows himself to get lost in Justin, it’s not like it’s a laborious task anyways.

For a moment he forgets, completely forgets. It’s just him and Justin, just the two of them and it feels right. Justin hand starts to creep down Brian’s chest a clear indication that the wants more. Brian grabs Justin’s hand and whispers “Not today.” He kisses Justin again to show him that he’s okay with this. That he’s okay with just laying on the floor with Justin and kiss him all throughout the night which is what they end up doing anyways.

VI.

Everything’s passing by in a blur and Brian can’t think. He can’t focus on all of the bodies laying on the ground covered in soot. He can’t focus on the fact that his club is practically in ruins. All he can think about is Justin. All he can focus on is finding him and making sure he’s okay.

Brian finds him inside the club and holds hims tight. He clings on to him hoping to shelter him from the horror of what had just happened. He holds him close hoping that it makes up for the fact that once again couldn’t protect Justin even though he promised that he would ever let anything harm again. Brian pulls back slightly and the words “I love you” stumble out of his mouth before he as any idea as to what he’s doing. As soon as the words slip out the radiant smile on Justin’s face makes everything worth it. So he says it again, with more certainty, with more feeling. Justin pulls him into a passionate kiss. Brian kisses him back and pours everything into it. He alternates between kissing Justin, amongst the rubble and ruin and telling him he loves him.

If there’s one thing Brian Kinney knows for a fact it’s that he can never let Justin Taylor go.

VII.

Brian’s never felt so many emotions at once. His nerves are jumbled and it’s freaking him the fuck out because Brian Kinney’s never nervous.

But lo and behold here he is, standing on at the altar of one of New York City’s nicest churches waiting to be married. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by someone taking his hand in theirs and squeezing gently.

Brian pulls his gaze away from where it was fixated on the back of the church and sees Justin looking at him with a small smile on his face. Brian nods slowly to assure Justin that he still wants this. The service goes by in a haze, he’s vaguely aware that he can’t stop smiling and he also pretends not to notice the tear that slips down his cheek when Justin says his beautiful vows. Realizing it’s his turn to speak Brian cleared his throat and began to speak, never taking his eyes off Justin, “ I’ve never met anyone more resilient than Justin Taylor. From the moment we met Justin’s never let me out of his grasp even though I would have never admitted it. If you were to ask me what I love most about Justin I could never give you a straight answer,” smirking slightly at the pun he just made he continued, “Justin’s kind, so kind with a heart of gold. Justin’s creative, everything he does is brilliant. But most of all Justin’s brave, he’s been through so much more than anyone should ever have to go through. Instead of letting his battles tear him apart he takes them and turns them into fucking sunshine. Justin, I’m standing here before you to make you a promise. I promise to love you, I promise to give you all the love you deserve. I vow to always be your partner, I vow to always support you, I vow to stop shutting you out. I vow to always communicate with you. You mean everything to me. I look at you and I see history. I see our history, our journey to where we are today. I know it hasn’t been the smoothest journey, we’ve been through so much together but words can not express how glad I am you never left. You shaped me into the man I am, you made me into someone I can be proud of. I don’t think I can ever express how much I love you but I promise I will never leave your side.”

Justin’s holding on to Brian’s hand so tightly that Brian’s knuckles are white, out of the corner of his eyes he can see Gus approaching the altar with the rings in his hands. Justin and Brian place the rings on each others fingers. Brian’s grinning so hard that he fears his face might break when they say “I do”.

Kissing Justin’s grin off his face Brian can with out a doubt say that this is the happiest he’s ever been.


End file.
